ABCs of Takumi
by Reiji Ishiya
Summary: "A,B,C,D,...hey Izumi, won't you please go out with me?" / In which 26 random words can form a relationship. Drabble-fic


**Welcome to a series of (randomly selected and occasionally interlinked) events in the relationship between Takuya and Izumi.**

**Disclaimer: So, I own none of this. Not the characters, or the places, or the movies I mention. (Even if not by name.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_ABCs of Takumi_

**Anniversary**

Of course he'd forgotten it. (_Again._) But on the bright side, the waitress at _IHOP_ recognized them.

**Bitter**

He'd tried to use that excuse, but she countered with, "_She remembers us because we do this _every year_."_

**Crush**

From the moment he saw her, he knew that his life was _really _going to _suck _if he couldn't get her to like him back.

**Defeat**

…is realizing that he didn't automatically get the girl with his '_foolproof' _wink & grin combo.

**Enigma**

She never figured out why she never left after the 3rd forgotten anniversary. Maybe she'd gotten used to it.

(_And okay, maybe she thought it was cute that he still _tried _every year._)

**Foreign**

Because he's got the taste buds of a toddler, she was surprised at how much he loved Italian food.

(_Of course, he'd never say that _she _was his favorite Italian dish, 'cause that just sounded wrong._)

**Ghost**

"Hey, if I die, let's hope we can do the whole Patrick Swayze - Demi Moore thing. Or I go _Danny Phantom _in this bitch."

(_She couldn't tell whether to laugh or cry at how stupid he sounded._)

**Healing**

She'd spent the night with him in the hospital, praying that he'd make it long enough for her to be angry at him.

**Injury**

He screamed as the world was dulled out by pain, cursing himself for being stupid enough to _push _her away from a car instead of _dragging _her.

**Juvenile**

He found the way she begged for ice cream after every meal pretty cute, considering she always told him to '_act more mature.'_

**Kaleidoscope**

He swore he saw so many spectrums of light once his lips were on hers.

**Library**

Because they were rarely used as make-out spots, they became the perfect make-out spot.

**Movie**

Just because they both _wanted _to watch the movie, it didn't mean they always _finished _it.

**Notice**

"You've got 3 weeks until our anniversary," she says, "so _please _remember to make _real _plans."

**Order**

"You'd watch _a cat video _before you come to my soccer game!?" He yells.

She nods absent-mindedly, because _duh, _there's an order of importance at place here. (_Also, she finds him kind of cute when he's mad._)

**Punishment**

"What do you mean '_we're watching The Notebook?!' _

**Question**

"This is probably a stupid question, but would you like to get dinner with me sometime?"

**Response**

"This is probably a stupid answer, but duh."

**Silence**

When she said "_it's either The Notebook or my parents' house," _he went to make popcorn.

**Threat**

"I'll tell you this once. I'll break you if she's not happy for even a second." That was when his (_somewhat natural_) fear of most female's fathers was justified.

**Uneasy**

He stood in the doorway for what felt like ages, waiting for the _**behemoth**_ she called _Daddy _to let him in. (_And, you know, stop glaring at him like he carried the Plague._)

**Vice**

Her vice was eating white-chocolate coated strawberries in her pajamas while binge-watching TV shows. His was _her. (And other women too, but mostly her._)

**Witch**

He didn't know how far he'd fallen into her spell until he found himself ring-shopping with an overly enthusiastic mother and an equally irritated father.

**X**

He'd had a countdown to the day he planned to ask her marked by red X's on his calendar.

**Yoga**

She thought it was a good way to relax. He just liked seeing her in the yoga pants.

**Zen**

"You know," she says one day after another yoga session, "you'd find it much easier to clear your mind if your eyes weren't glued to my ass all the time."

* * *

**I'm a little out of practice doing both drabbles AND one-shots, but I figured I'd give something like this a go, especially since I can't decide whether to finish Chapter 4 or Chapter -5 (or, since it's taking place after -4, would it be -3?) of _Tempest Nights_ first.**

**And I'm guessing you're wondering why I didn't choose a word for X? It's because that shit is _hard. (_Now I'm just making sure the T rating is necessary.)**

**But yeah, hope you liked this, and thanks for reading! Leave a review, or favorite, or whatever. (You can even write "Cool story, bro.") It's all good.**

** - Reiji **


End file.
